Much effort has been spent on developing techniques that are intended to reproduce a sound recording with improved quality, so that it sounds as natural as in the original recording environment. The approach is to create around the listener a sound field whose spatial distribution more closely approximates that of the original recording environment.
Loudspeaker arrays such as line arrays have been used for large venues such as outdoors music festivals as well as closed large spaces such as sports arenas and malls, to produce spatially selective sound (beams) that are directed at the audience.
While the systems are improving the quality of the reproduction of a sound recording, these systems may experience degradation in the accuracy of voice recognition based on the volume or type of the audio being played back.